


Korra and Asami's Quiet Stay at Home Evening

by Mister_Enterprise



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Enterprise/pseuds/Mister_Enterprise
Summary: Korra comes home from work and has some fun with a waiting Asami.





	Korra and Asami's Quiet Stay at Home Evening

It had been almost an hour and Asami was getting sore. It wasn’t supposed to be a big event, though Korra still put on her fancy blue dress, but she should have been back by now. Asami was getting bored, and frustrated, and incredibly horny. 

Korra didn’t want Asami to be idle while she was out, so Korra had tied Asami’s wrists together behind her back, tied her ankles across each other so her legs were split apart, put a ball gag in Asami’s mouth, and left Asami face down on their bed. And just to make sure Asami stayed focused Korra had left one of their vibrators on inside of Asami’s pussy, and one of their strings of vibrating anal beads inside her ass. Asami wanted to move around, get some friction so she could cum, but Korra had ordered her not to cum until she returned. All Asami could do was lie there and go crazy with anticipation for Korra’s return.

Korra and Asami had come to an understanding shortly before their marriage. In public they were a normal happy couple, but in private Asami was Korra’s private little sex toy. Whatever Korra wanted Asami had to do, if Korra wanted Asami to spend all night eating her out she had to, if Korra wanted Asami to spend all night walking around the house naked she had to do that. For Asami, who had to spend all day making tough decisions and being the perfect Republic City aristocrat lest someone think she was turning into her father, it was relaxing to not have to think of anything and just be told what to do, and exciting to be treated like some cheap whore. For Korra who had the weight of her world on her shoulders it was a great stress reliever to be able to be bossy and domineering for a little while. Asami could tell how tough a day Korra had by how sore she felt later, not that she minded, though Korra was considerate enough to not go too rough on Asami, she did have to work in the morning.

Asami remembered how clumsily they had started out. Neither one of them had a sex life before each other, Korra, the adorable country bumpkin. had lived in a compound most of her life. But she had grown into her role, happy to make Asami happy, and a lifetime of unfocused sexual desires was unleashed upon the socialite.

Korra got especially weird whenever they travelled abroad. Sodomy in Ba Sing Se, mutual masturbation hidden in a public place at the North Pole, corrupting innocent teenage fangirls on the Ember Islands, it was like Korra was trying to top herself at every new place they visited.

Asami heard a door close downstairs, Korra must have come back. The maid and the cook had gone home for the night so they were all alone. Asami couldn’t look over the footboard of the bed, all she could do was lie on the bed and stare at herself in the full length mirror next to the bed. Asami grinned at herself in the mirror in anticipation, a little bit of drool escaping from the gag, and wiggled her ass, trying to get a little extra pleasure from the toys stuck inside her before Korra showed up.

“Wooo, glad that’s over!” Korra said, walking into their bedroom and slamming the door behind her, “Tenzin was happy to get my support for his proposal to the Council. It sounds like it’s going to go through.” Korra talked to her wife like there was nothing unusual about the scene. She didn’t even look at Asami, instead Korra walked over to the mirror and played with her hair. Korra had started wearing her hair up in a ponytail again like when they first met. Asami was glad, it meant Korra was feeling better about herself. It had been a couple of years since Zaheer but it seemed like Korra was back to her old gung-ho self that Asami had fallen in love with.

“Pssss swny, ah nee to cm.” Asami begged through her gag.

“I’m sorry,” Korra said, still looking at herself in the mirror, “did you need something?” Asami groaned in frustration.

Korra undid the neck strap, pulled out of the sleeves, and wriggled out of her dress. Underneath Korra wore a black leather corset that ended under her breasts, pushing them up and emphasizing them, and a matching black garter belt.

“Imagine if everyone knew I was wearing this,” Korra said, turning around to admire her own fit ass in the mirror, “what would Tenzin say?” Asami mumbled a plea in response. Korra walked over to the bed and stood over Asami, her trimmed pussy a foot away from Asami’s face.

“I’m sorry sweetie, did you want something?” Korra asked her wife. Asami whined and struggled fruitlessly on the bed. Korra ran her hand through Asami’s hair. “Were you hoping you could cum?” Asami nodded her head as best as she could in her position. “Well then, you have to ask politely.” Korra reached around and undid Asami’s ball gag.

“Please Korra, I need to cum so bad!” Asami begged, “Do whatever you want to me, just let me cum!” Korra thought about what Asami said.

“That wasn’t polite,” Korra teased, “But you’re so cute when you’re desperate, I guess I’ll help you out, for a price.”

“Thank you.” Asami said. Korra looked down at her prone lover and smiled, then crawled onto the bed. Korra sat against footboard and spread her legs apart, giving Asami a beautiful view of her opened cunt. Asami never got tired of this view, Korra’s pussy was a cute as the rest of her.

“Thinking about you here was such a turn on,” Korra started rubbing her clit, “I could barely concentrate on what Tenzin was saying. You need to make up for that.” Asami said nothing, instead she stuck her tongue out and tried to lick Korra’s pussy, but she couldn’t reach.

“You’d think you’d be better at this by now.” Korra said, still rubbing her clit absentmindedly.

“I’m sorry, Korra.” Asami said in an overly ashamed tone. Korra rolled her eyes, grabbed Asami’s shoulders, and pulled her forward like she weighed nothing. Korra held Asami’s head and pressed her mouth right up against her snatch.

“Now be a good girl and fuck me.” Korra commanded, holding Asami’s head firmly in place.

Asami happily complied. She stuck her tongue deep into Korra’s pussy, feeling up and down Korra’s vaginal walls. Korra inhaled through her teeth at the feeling.

“That feels so good Asami,” Korra said, rubbing her clit faster in response with one hand while keeping her other hand on the back of Asami’s head, “you are good for something after all.”

Asami cheerily mumbled a “Thank you” into Korra’s cunt and resumed licking Korra’s vaginal walls, moving her tongue up and down and darting it in and out. Asami could feel Korra’s pussy tighten as she was about to cum and sped up her tonguing.

“Keep going Asami,” Korra yelled, “fuck you’re such a good pussy licker! My own private little cunt whore! Ah!” Korra came hard, reflexively shoving Asami’s head against her cunt as her pussy juice flowed out. Asami licked up her wife’s juices, always enjoying the taste. “Don’t stop.” Korra panted.

Eventually Korra calmed down and Asami stopped licking. Korra needed a second to rest and regain herself.

“Korra?” Asami said, getting frustrated.

“Alright,” Korra said with a big dumb grin, “I think you’ve earned the right to cum.” Korra spun Asami around so her head and legs were facing the sides of the bed and got up and went to the dresser drawer. Inside was their toy box, a growing collection of sex toys Asami ordered discreetly through her business per Korra’s choosing.

Korra rummaged around and pulled out a strapon. It was a large pink plastic dildo with little rubber spikes covering it. Korra put it on and sat back down on the bed beside Asami. To Asami’s credit the two toys Korra left inside of her were still there working away.

“Now which hole should I use?” Korra asked, kneading her wife’s ass cheeks.

“It doesn’t matter just do whatever you want!” Asami yelled, her unfulfilled sexual urges reaching a breaking point.

“Hmmm, I think I’ll use,” Korra ran her hand over the two toys, “this one!” Korra grabbed the ring at the end of the anal beads and pulled, not giving Asami a chance to brace herself as each orb passed through her asshole in rapid succession.

“Korra!” Asami yelled.

“Oh calm down,” Korra said, tossing the beads aside and spreading Asami’s ass cheeks apart, “you’ve had worse.” Korra spit into Asami’s anus and undid the ropes holding Asami’s legs together, then pulled her over the mattress so her ass was hanging off the side of the bed. Asami felt the blood rush back to her legs as they were finally allowed to relax and let out a sigh of relief. Korra positioned herself behind Asami and slid the vibrator, which was on the verge of falling out, as far into Asami’s cunt as it could fit, almost completely enveloping the toy.

“You ready honey?” Korra asked, gripping Asami’s ass to steady herself.

“Yes.” Asami replied, still a little dazed from before.

Korra pressed the tip of her fake cock up against her wife’s asshole and pushed, sliding the whole thing in without stopping until the toy was buried in Asami’s ass. Asami let out a long drawn out moan as the dick completely filled her insides, enjoying the feel of the little rubber spikes gently clawing her rectum. Meanwhile the first toy was still buzzing away inside her pussy, and Asami could feel the two toys squeezing her walls together. The unrelenting pleasure was making her head spin, Asami could barely focus on the world around her.

Korra slowly pulled out of her wife’s asshole, letting each rubber spike her scrape her o-ring, before slamming back in. Korra slowly built up a rhythm of pounding her wife’s asshole, thankfully the beads had made her ass nice and open.

“You like having these two big cocks in you Asami?!” Korra yelled.

“Yeah I do Korra!” Asami yelled back.

“You’re just a cheap whore, aren’t you, like those women by the station!” Korra yelled, enthusiastically speeding up her fucking and digging her nails into Asami’s ass.

“That’s right, I’m nothing but a dirty skank!” Asami was having fun getting into the role. Korra was fucking her so hard she was moving the bed forward slightly with each thrust. Asami looked over her shoulder a second to admire Korra’s muscles as they stood out on her body.

“Can I cum Korra, please?” Asami pleaded.

“Do it, cum for me!” Korra replied, giving her wife three extra hard thrusts. Almost like needing permission to cum had been hardwired into her brain Asami came immediately, letting out a loud scream that impressed Korra. Her asshole clamped down on the strapon, holding it tight as her hips and pussy twitched and spasmed at the long denied orgasm. Korra watched her wife flail about on the bed, barely able to move with her arms tied and Korra’s fake dick holding her in place. Korra slowly pulled out, letting the feeling prolong Asami’s orgasm.

Asami’s legs couldn’t hold her up and she slid off the bed. Korra quickly took off the strapon, sat down on the ground next to Asami, and undid the ropes holding Asami’s arms behind her back. Asami leaned back into Korra, who wrapped her arms her. The two sat there on the ground for a couple of minutes catching their breath, then Asami started giggling, then laughing, and Korra started laughing too.

“Korra, that was intense.” Asami said, giggling a bit more.

“You think?” Korra asked.

“Yeah. Fuck my ass is sore.” Asami could barely move her arms and legs and she lay against Korra. After a few more minutes Asami asked: “Can I take a bath?”

“Sure. I’ll join you.” Korra picked up Asami and carried her to their bathroom and ran a bath for both of them. Afterward the couple relaxed in their bed, Asami cuddled up under Korra’s arm.

“You’re the best, Korra.” Asami said, kissing her wife on the cheek.

“Cut it out Asami.” Korra said, smiling and blushing at her wife’s sign of affection. Instead Asami rested her head on Korra chest and fell asleep, Korra following her soon after.


End file.
